Un mundo oculto
by Torunowinry
Summary: Han pasado años desde que los dragones se fueron, ahora le corresponde a Hiccup contar su historia.


Cuando yo era niño, habían dragones, ¿A dónde se fueron?, solo algunos lo saben, nuestra historia cambio al mundo.

¿Y cómo no hacerlo?, éramos una utopía de dragones y vikingos, ahora solo miras a tu alrededor y ya no ves los cielos cubiertos de criaturas gigantes, ni regurgitando pescado en todos lados.

Tener dragones ocasiono que muchos nos vieran como un enemigo y Berk fue atacado en más de una ocasión por personas que pensaban que los dragones podían ser usados como armas, en una de estas luchas perdí a mi padre, sabes… a pesar de todos estos años aun lo extraño mucho y a veces pienso que me dirá con su gran y ruda voz "¡Hiccup!, un jefe no vive en el pasado, solo vela por el futuro".

Para mí fue difícil que los dragones se fueran, después de todo mi mejor amigo era uno de ellos, las despedidas no son lo mío, jamás quise separarme de Toothless, pero hubiera sido egoísta de mi parte no dejar que se fuera con uno de los suyos, después de estarlos buscando durante tantos años.

—Me gustaría que hubiese dragones—

Pierdo la concentración de mi relato para fijarme en la persona que había dicho esas palabras, un pequeño niño de cabellos alborotados que me miraba con atención y ojos ilusionados.

Me acomodo en la silla de jefe que después de tantos años ya no me queda tan grande, pienso en sus palabras y busco la mejor respuesta para darle a un pequeño lleno de preguntas.

—Por desgracia no todos los humanos tratan bien los dragones, era demasiado arriesgado para ellos quedarse.—

El niño que se encuentra frente a mí ladea su cabeza como no entendiendo lo que digo, se cruza de brazos mientras piensa.

—Pero… si los trataban tan bien aquí, ¿no era mejor para ellos quedarse?—

Esbozo una sonrisa con sus palabras, yo pensaba igual en ese entonces, pero claro ese era Hiccup, por el otro lado el jefe de Berk debe velar por los suyos y eso incluía a los dragones.

—Pensé que lo mejor para ellos, era salir del mapa.—

El chico me miro con espanto, ups… había olvidado esa parte de la historia, ahora, ¿cómo le dices a un niño que las criaturas más maravillosas del mundo se marcharon por tu culpa?

—Es decir… ¿tu decidiste que se marcharan?—

Suspire profundamente, mientras acariciaba mi barba, algo que me ayudaba a pensar mejor, supongo que un viejo habito de mi padre que habia adoptado con el tiempo.

—Cuando eres jefe… decides que es lo mejor, aunque sea difícil y no es lo que realmente quieras.—

El niño me miro pensativo, como si mis palabras rondaran en su cabeza e hicieran eco, me miro con algo que creí era tristeza.

—Yo… no se… si quiero ser jefe.—

Ahí estaba, mire al chico que se encontraba frente a mí, mi hijo, nació después de un año desde que los dragones se fueron, el alegro mis días, mientras conllevaba la perdida de Toothless, habían pasado cinco años desde entonces y desde hace poco no paraba de preguntarme sobre los dragones.

Me levante decidido, haciéndole un gesto a mi hijo para que me siguiera, el cual se levanto enérgico y daba pequeños saltitos mientras me seguía. Abrí las puertas del gran salón, donde el sol golpeo nuestras caras, teníamos la suerte de tener un día soleado, aunque fuera una vez al año.

—Dime, ¿que ves a tu alrededor?—

El chico miro atentamente el pueblo que se encontraba a nuestros pies, ponía una divertida cara pensante, lo que me recordaba bastante a mí mismo.

—Veo casas, ovejas, a los hijos de tía Ruffnut y Tuffnut tratando de hacer un loki…

En cuanto mi hijo dijo lo último fije mi vista en aquellos niños traviesos, que eran la viva imagen de sus padres, al notar que los miraba atentamente salieron despavoridos quien sabe a dónde, una ventaja de ser jefe es que ponías una mirada algo severa y todo el mundo te hacia caso.

Suspire pesadamente, tome a mi hijo por el hombro y me puse a su altura, ahora podía comprender mejor cuando mi padre me daba esas "charlas" de sabiduría, ahora que lo pienso que gustaría haberle hecho mas caso.

—¿Sabes que veo yo? Veo gente viviendo en paz y tranquila, niños que juegan sin miedo y un pueblo que crece día a día.—

Mi hijo me miro con una sonrisa en su rostro, él era un líder nato tal como su madre y de hecho creo que tiene mas ganas de ser jefe que yo, por ello trataba de enseñarle de la mejor manera posible.

—Nosotros no siempre vivimos aquí, el Berk que tú conoces es muy diferente al que yo recuerdo, por un bien mayor tuve que abandonar el hogar en el que crecí y no solo yo, mucha gente tuvo que abandonar sus casas y todo lo que conocían porque creían en mí.

—¿Lo extrañas?

Mire a mi hijo, no seguro sobre que responder, si extrañaba demasiadas cosas del pasado, pero también amaba mi vida actual. tenía una bella familia, una esposa que me amaba tanto como yo a ella, un hijo que era la alegría de mi vida, una madre que siempre me apoyaba y unos amigos

—Extraño volar… era la mejor sensación del mundo, el viento en mi cara… donde no sentías ni frio, ni calor… solo te sentías libre.

—Me hubiera gustado volar…

Me levante, cargue a mi hijo en mis brazos, mientras le sonreía, claro muchos niños pensaban igual que el al escuchar las historias sobre los dragones, muchas veces los veía jugar imaginandose a ellos mismos como jinetes.

—Los dragones viven en un mundo oculto y es mejor que se quede así.—

Divise a Astrid a lo lejos quien nos saludaba con una bella sonrisa, deje a mi hijo en el suelo quien corrió a encontrarse con su madre, esa era mi familia y eramos felices.

Si, extrañaba a los dragones con todo mi ser, pero al mismo tiempo, tuve una imagen de Toothless junto a su nueva familia y sonreí.

Cuando yo era niño, habían dragones, ¿A dónde se fueron?, solo algunos lo saben... 

* * *

_**se me ocurrio esta pequeña historia luego de ver el trailer ayer, espero les guste!**_


End file.
